please wait for me
by mariaerizabeth
Summary: Van Hohenheim, smart, strong, handsome, immortal. Everything's good until... He wanted to be mortal. But why? Isn't being perfect better than anything else?


A/N: yes, that separated-ly paragraphs are maroon 5 - daylight lyric so this work of fiction could be categorized as a songfict too. I was bored and thinking to write some. Well, I was going to write royai since I ship them but nah I can't -_- so if this miserable work of fiction uses many lame words, SORRY (since she's not that good in english, and sorry for the bad english)

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, and the song.

**_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_**

**_Why am I holding on?_**

**_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_**

**_How did it come so fast?_**

"What are you doing?" say a soft voice behind me.

I turn my head towards where the voice come from. Shocked, it was Trisha. I smile a bit, but because of that I lose control of my balance and…

BUGH

Ah darn, I hit the ground massively.

I look into her beautiful green eyes who looks worried about me. To tell you the truth, i fell not because she caught me up right in action. But anyone could simply fall head over heels in front of her beauty.

She runs to me. "Are you okay, dear?"

"I'm okay. I just made this swing. At least I could do something for them." While I sit down on the ground, she sits on the swing. Her scent spreads in the air, i like it though, jasmine. She level herself to reach and spruce my hairs.

She smiles still playing with my hair "They'll be very happy. They love swings after all."

Whenever she talks about our sons, something hard hit me. I dont know, i've lived long enough but still havent get what this is. I always avoid to touch, talk, or anything to them directly. Its just... im afraid. I am afraid to be very in love with them later found them dead anyway in front of me, the sorrows... Years past years i've been through alone, to avoid those. I'll never forget how utterly and terribly alone i felt before i went to Resembool. I was so grateful i could met Trisha Elric, every her little things made me love her.

"And you dont know how much you meant for us."

I give an 'oh please' look to her, but she still didn't get it.

"That's not even enough, Trisha. I'm sorry. I'm a monster for all of you. And the worst is I'm a bad father. I'm so sorry. I really do," I said while looking up at the sky

"My dear," she sighs, "we are really happy. I am really happy. Just having you with us is more than anything than I want"

We fall into silence for some moment. I was planning to live immortal forever then continue to study to help people around me right from the start. But still… Seeing people I love around me died first while you can't get rid of the feeling… It hurts more than anything. I've seen that many times. I can't take it anymore. I want to be mortal, and live with my family happily.

"I'm going tomorrow, Trisha" I stand up, she freezes for some seconds then she stands up too.

"...I understand. I will wait for you here. I promise." She hugs me. Its so warm. I can't help but hug her back then kiss her cheek.

**_This is our last night but it's late_**

**_And I'm trying not to sleep_**

**_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_**

I stand there at the doorway of a small room. My kids are sleeping right in their beds. I come closer to them. They look so innocent. Edward's 5, Alphonse's 4. They'll become teenager in 10 years. You can't be there for them Hohenheim, damn you. I'm trying to hug Edward, but I can't. Somehow… I can't.

"Dear, you should touch them too sometimes. They're your sons," Trisha said, her soft voice echoing over the hallway.

"You really know how to move without making any sound, Trisha." I try to laugh a bit. Trisha sits beside the boys, patting Edward's head and kissing Alphonse's cheek.

"If I could, I really wish you can stay with us forever."

I avert her gaze, as the sentence I don't want her to hear escapes. "… I can't. What I'll only do is hurting you three."

She reaches my face with her soft bare hands, turns it around and caresses it. "It doesn't matter. Your existence is much more…," she lets out a sigh, "But its okay, good luck." She smiles.

I look at her sadly. I don't want to leave you three too, but… I must…

I hug Trisha deeply as deep as I can. I somehow know that I cant feel the warmth of her body after tomorrow.

**_Here I am staring at your perfection_**

**_In my arms, so beautiful_**

**_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_**

**_Somebody slow it down_**

"Your dinner's always wonderful, Trisha." I said, smiling at her as bright as I can. She smiles back then get changes to her sleeping robe.

"Stop flattering me, old man." She pinches my cheek.  
I rub my cheek. "Ow, well that hurts. Well, don't women loves it?"  
"Im just an ordinary country-side girl so i dont know, but that made my heart race."  
"I won then!" I laugh at my victory when she suddenly kisses me. Her lips are so soft, radiates her warmth that spreads through my body. I want her so bad. I wont turn back. After i got my mortal body i will be your true man Trisha.  
Out of the blue, she pulls herself from me as our lips parted away. "I-im sorry." That is the first time she kiss me. "Let's get to sleep, i don't want you to miss your train tomorrow."

I nod then slip in under the blanket. Things are getting awkward and I decide to read some books. Trisha already hooks her arms around mine and leans a bit on my chest. Her light peaceful breath doesnt makes sounds at all, which rhymed perfectly. She's asleep. I put back my book and wrap my hands around her neck. Her warmth, its just so comfy and heartening.

I spend the next hours staring at her face, a perfection. Even with philosopher stone you can't create such a beauty like this. I really want to sleep. But I can't. This might seem ridiculous from a great alchemist also a philosopher stone like me, but im begging anyone to stop the time. Just to be with my family.

I kiss Trisha's forehead. "Good night, Trisha"

**_This is way too hard, cause I know_**

**_When the sun comes up, I will leave_**

**_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_**

**_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_**

**_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_**

**_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_**

**_But tonight I need to hold you so close_**

**_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,_**

**_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_**

Trisha ties up my tie. Yes, this is the day. I made my decision on my own and I'll come back as fast as I could after I got my mortal body.

"Do you want to say goodbye to the kids?"

I sigh, frowning my eyebrows a little while cogigating whether i have to. "No its okay. I prefer like this. I don't want the kids to know."

I was about to step out from the doorway when suddenly,

"Mommy," say a sleepy voice from the hallway. I turn around.

"Edward? What are you doing this early?" Trisha kneels down and perfectly hides me.

Edward rubs his eyes. "Alphonse said he wanted to pee."

"Oh, you're taking care of Al? What a good kid mommy has." She pats him.

What will Trisha say to our children if I left? Will they be able to… No, I've made my decision. This is what you want, Hohenheim. Live happily with your family. Now go, don't be soft now. They both stare at me. Oh Hohenheim, you can't cry now.

"Trisha, I'm going. Take care," a hoarse voice come out from my throat, almost barely audible. I can see her nosd.

Well Hohenheim, let's see what you could get out there. Trisha, please wait for me and keep your promise.

* * *

Reviews, i love reviews, critics, and suggestion since imma new writer. I'll be waiting there!


End file.
